Singing Wars
by DRAMA AND COMEDY-DRAMEDY
Summary: Sonny and Chad sing to try to get the better of the other at the most oddest places and with the most strangest situations. How will everything end? Who will outdo the other? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my seventh story and I got this idea from my sister. Enjoy as I enjoyed writing this. Please read my other six stories: A Surprise for Everyone, Strawberry lip gloss, The Slumber Party, This is Our Song, Fooling around in Different Languages and Sonny's Brother and also try to review. (After Sonny With a Song).**

**This story is called Singing Wars.**

Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the sun shining in my face. I looked at the time and it read 7:00 so I got out of bed and went in the shower. I came out wearing a plain white dress and on top of that I wore a pink cardigan. The shoes I wore were a light shade of beige ankle boots and my hair was all out and my bangs were parted on both sides of my face. I then put on a bit of makeup and went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Since my mum has to go work early I make breakfast by myself but today I just wanted cereal so I got some coco pops and ate it. By the time I finished it was 7:45 so I left for work. I hopped into my car and turned on the radio and The Heart Wants What It Wants came on so I started singing.

"You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants

You got me scattered in pieces  
Shining like stars and screaming  
Lightening me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Hell over trip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby baby no I can't escape

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants (x4)

This is a modern fairytale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down down down

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants (x4)

The heart wants what it wants baby."

I finally arrived at the studio and it was 8:15 so I decided to head to mine and Tawni's dressing room when I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry," I said and then I looked up to see it was Chad. "Chad?" I said. "The one and only," he said smirking. "I take that back, I am not sorry," I said/yelled at him. "That hurts me Munroe," he said dramatically putting his hand on his heart. I rolled my eyes and just walked away. He can be such a jerk sometimes. I then decided to go to the prop house as everyone should be here by now and we could talk about new ideas for sketches.

Chad's POV

That was it. All she said was and I quote "I am so sorry," then she said and I quote again, "Chad?" I then replied with "the one and only," and she finally said "I take that back, I am not sorry," and I replied by saying, "That hurts me Munroe," and all she does is walk away. We didn't even have one of our fine-fine-good-good arguments. Not that I want to. **Yes you do. **Who asked you and who are you? **I am your conscience and technically I can say whatever I want to, to you. **_Shut up you._**Make me and are you going to open the door to your dressing room. **_Sorry, you were distracting me. _I then enter my dressing room when the intercom says something: "Mackenzie Falls' cast to rehearsal," it said. I went to stage to rehearse. When I arrived I got into position waiting for Marta who plays Penelope on the show to get into position. Once she was in position which in my opinion took 1 hour to the director was telling us what to do but being the awesome guy I am I didn't bothe to listen. "AND ACTION!" he yelled.

**After Rehearsal…**

Rehearsals took forever. Marta kept on messing up her lines, and I thought Portlyn messed up the most but boy was I wrong. We kept on reshooting until the directors suggested we do the scene tomorrow which everyone agreed too. It is now lunch and I am starving so let's go grab some food! **Who are you talking too and please don't say that? **_Shut up, and I was talking to myself! _**Have you heard that talking to yourself is a sign of madness? **_Can't you shut up I am starving and I want to go to the commissary!_** Maybe you aren't hungry but you just want to see Sonny. **_I am not talking to you again, now if you excuse me I am going to the commissary. _

Sonny's POV

We finally decided on what sketches to do and then we rehearsed some for this week's show. First we practised the Check It Out Girls', that is my favourite sketch, then we practised a Garry and Larry sketch and finally we practised a Sicky Vicky one. Since we did extraordinarily well Marshall let us out early for lunch. We lined up to get some mysterious meat but my cast and I just threw it away. "Should we order pizza?" I asked. "Great idea, we should order pizza before lunch then we could get it when we eat lunch," Nico exclaimed and everyone agreed. I took out my phone and ordered pizza and once I put my phone away the cast of Mackenzie Falls' come in. "Sonny, Randoms'," Chad said. "Chad, how do you remember my name but not the others?" I asked while I high-fived Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora. "Um, well I do know their names they are Rainy, Cloudy, Blondie and Creepy Girl," he said as everyone except for me gave him a weird look. They should have seen that one coming. **So if you are there friends, why did you say that? Is it because you wanted to get revenge on them or is it because you like hearing Chad speak as you like him. **_Yeah right, Psh as if I would ever like Chad. _**Keep telling yourself that. **_Who are you conscience? Tawni? _**… **_That's what I thought. _"Anyway, Chad what do you want?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room. "I was just here to give you Randoms' advice on how to be better actors and how everyone could like you," he exclaimed. _You see this is why I don't like him. _**But you do. **_No I don't! Know shut up so I could reply to him. _"How?" I asked him. "Well, Rainy and Cloudy shouldn't try to get girls' as they are all over me, Blondie shouldn't care how she looks, Creepy Girl should stay out of the vents and you Sonny should tow down the peppy-ness but that is just one thing I could go on if you want," he told us. "Chad you can't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him. By everyone was looking at us but too scared to intrude in our conversation. "Yes I can!" he argued back. "Says who?" I asked him. "Me," he replied with that horribly cute smirk on his face. **You just thought he had a cute smirk. **_Will you shut up, this really isn't the time! _"What gives you the right to tell me who to be?" I asked him. "I am King," he retorted back. "King?" I questioned him. "Yes King Sonny. King of Drama," he said emphasizing the word drama. "More like King of Super Duper Pooper Cooper!" I yelled at him. "Well I have to defer," he replied. This is when I would say fine but I had another idea. How about him get a bit embarrassed in front of the whole cafeteria? I looked at Tawni and motioned her to give my iPod. She gave it to me and the familiar beat came up and I started to sing to the song. I circled round him and by now everyone in the commissary was staring at us with big eyes and some of them were recording it but I don't care.

"Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by

You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked

So let me thank you for your time  
And try not to waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So, you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best

But you expect me to  
Jump up onboard with you  
Ride off into your delusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction, oh  
But you'll never see

You're so busy making maps  
With my name on it in all caps  
You've got the talking down  
Just not the listening

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown, babe."

I sang then looked at his reaction. By now you could see the people who filmed it posting it online. I then walked out of the commissary. "So are we good?" I heard him yell but I chose to ignore him. A smirk then grew on my face formed by my lips.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did but there is still more to come so stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Mom for my birthday I want to own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mom: How do you expect me to get that for your birthday?**

**Me: Fine then! Christmas?**

**Mom: Honey, you can never own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Me: WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Chapter 2

Chad's POV

I will seriously make Sonny pay, what she did yesterday was horrible to me not to her, and I didn't even know she could sing. I had this amazing idea that will get her back so that is why I am in my dressing room at 7:30 in the morning. I called my good friend earlier to join me for a special performance today and it is so going to surprise the hell out of her. I bet she will be surprised but in a cute way. **You thought she would be surprised in a cute way.**_ Shut up conscience!_ **Stop trying to change the subject, you totally like her. **_Conscience, I don't even know you anymore._ "Dude, are you there?" came a voice and he/she was waving a hand in my face. "Yeah I am here, what do you want?" I shouted and then I turned to see who it is, "hey Brandon," I said casually. "Hey dude, so what was so important I had to come here and why were you staring at the wall?" he asked me. "I was just thinking about um stuff and you are here because it is a long story but I think we both have time," I exclaimed and he nodded in agreement. "Well it all started in the commissary when I came in and started to give Sonny and the Randoms' tips on being better actors and to become likeable and when I came to Sonny she outsmarted me and started to sing king of anything to me so I got this plan on how to get the better out of her. I will come in the commissary wearing a tuxedo and some sunglasses and knowing Sonny she would ask why I am wearing a tux and sunglasses in doors and I would tell her that I stand out and knowing her she would say what and then a spotlight will hit me and we will sing Shades, got it?" I exclaimed breathless. "Yes, one question though why do you call Sonny by her name but the rest of the cast of So Random Randoms'?" he asked me and I looked like a total idiot. "Does everyone realise that?" I asked. "Yes, yes they do," he replied and I started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Brandon asked clearly confused. I was completely speechless, "n-nothing," I replied. "Oh, and by the way I technically don't call Sonny by her real name as Sonny is her nickname and her real name is Alison and I am but now was the only one who knew that," I exclaimed and then left to get my stuff leaving him dumb founded.

Sonny's POV

Since my mum was at work and I woke up at 5:00 I decided to head to the studios so I could write new songs. That is right, I write songs. By the time I got there it was 7:35 so I decided to see if anyone else was here and I mysteriously appeared at the Mack Falls' set. I heard voices and it came from Chad's dressing room. "Hey Brandon," I heard someone say. I recognized that voice, it was Chad's but who is Brandon. What if Chad's gay, no I doubt that. I looked into the glass on Chad's door and I saw that it was Brandon Mychal Smith, Nico's cousin, we video chat him a lot but I didn't know him and Chad were good friends I should ask Chad about that. "Hey dude, so what was so important I had to come here and why were you staring at the wall?" Brandon asked Chad. I saw Chad staring at the wall then he looked back at Brandon. "I was just thinking about um stuff and you are here because it is a long story but I think we both have time," Chad replied. Really Chad, really? Is that the best he can do? "Well it all started in the commissary when I came in and started to give Sonny and the Randoms' tips on being better actors and to become likeable and when I came to Sonny she outsmarted me and started to sing king of anything to me so I got this plan on how to get the better out of her. I will come in the commissary wearing a tuxedo and some sunglasses and knowing Sonny she would ask why I am wearing a tux and sunglasses in doors and I would tell her that I stand out and knowing her she would say what and then a spotlight will hit me and we will sing Shades, got it?" he exclaimed. So he wants to get back at me. Well, he is going to have to try harder than that. "Yes, one question though why do you call Sonny by her name but the rest of the cast of So Random Randoms'?" Brandon asked me and I looked like a total idiot. "Does everyone realise that?" I asked. "Yes, yes they do," he replied and I started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Brandon asked clearly confused. Chad began to laugh, I totally get why he is laughing. "N-nothing," he responded. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I ran to my dressing room and bursted out the giggles. "I know what I can do to get Chad but after he sings Shades," I said to myself and smirked a bit.

Chad's POV

Finally it was lunch time, rehearsals actually took forever. It is finally time to get Sonny back. Operation GROSBHHWTHOBMS (Get Revenge On Sonny By Humiliating Her With The Help Of Brandon Mychal Smith), that isn't confusing or complicating, is it? **It is.** _Who asked you? Anyone who hears GROSBHHWTHOBMS will get it straight away. _**Sure they will *note sarcasm*. **_Quit the sarcasm! _I entered the commissary and it was packed, Sonny is so going to get it. Sonny then started to walk towards me. "Oh hey, it's the girl who didn't say fine or good yesterday," I said as she just rolled her eyes. "Ok, Chad why are you wearing a tux and why are you wearing sunglasses?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask that, I totally know her. "Because the paparazzi take more pictures of me more when I wear the tux and the sun keeps on going in my eyes," I exclaimed. "But we are inside," she said confused. "Look Munroe, I stand out," I exclaimed smirking. "What?" she asked looking puzzled. By then everyone in the commissary was confused and some were guessing what was going to happen so they took out their phones and started to video. Then right on queue the spotlight hit me and I started singing.

"No you can't see me  
No you can't beat me  
Yeah, I'm on my game  
That's when I'm in my shades  
See the cameras flashing  
In the party and it's time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

Pull up in the spot  
Looking hot, everybody knows  
Don't got no stress in my head  
'Cause my haircut's fresh  
So fly in my fancy clothes, yeah  
They wanna take my picture  
Watch out, those lights will get ya  
And they're calling your name  
That's when I'm putting on my frames

I tell them watch me now  
Little mama, how you like me now  
On the dance floor we can work it out  
And bring this whole place down  
Gotta stand up, hands up  
Big boy and my stance like yeah what  
So get on the floor  
Show them what you came here for

No you can't see me  
No you can't beat me  
You know I'm on my game  
That's when I'm in my shades  
See the cameras flashing  
In the party and it's time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades," I sung and right on time Brandon jumped in and started to rap.

"You wanna watch me, watch this  
And when you watch TV, watch Chad  
About to have the whole place jumping  
Cameras flash and you know the bass is bumping  
Shades on like a rockstar  
And I'm busting out the best moves so far  
Feel the air from the speakers  
So-so fresh from my head to my sneakers  
Turn the beat up on the radio  
I'ma keep my frames on 'til I'm ready, go  
Go, going, gone, I is  
You ain't never ever heard a song like this  
If you ain't know better, get some ideas  
Maybe you should holler at your boy right here  
And if the girl wanna get crazed  
You can find me in my shades

Hey, hey

I then started to sing again, "no you can't see me  
No you can't beat me  
You know I'm on my game  
That's when I'm in my shades  
See the cameras flashing  
In the party and it's time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

No you can't see me  
No you can't beat me  
You know I'm on my game  
That's when I'm in my shades  
See the cameras flashing  
In the party and it's time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades  
Yeah." You should've seen the reaction on her face it was priceless, but suddenly her shocked expression turned into a smirk. She then went up the stage and took the base guitar from one of my instrument people. She then started to play some chords and then the piano came on. She then started to sing.

Sonny sang, "I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)," she sang and my jaw literally dropped on the ground. "What do you think of that Cooper?" she asked me. "But, how did you know I was going to sing shades?" I asked completely perplexed. "I came in early this morning at 7:15 to finish some of my songs and when I finished at 7:35 I went looking around the other studios to see if anyone else was here and while I was walking by your dressing room I heard you and Brandon speaking so I kinda listened," she exclaimed. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. "Don't you want to say something?" she asked me cheekily but in an adorable and cute way. Is it a crime to be that cute? I shook my head and then she walked out. What the hell just happened? **She made you look like an idiot, again? Try to keep up. **_Shut up conscience. Who the hell asked you!?_

Sonny's POV

"That was priceless!" I said laughing non-stop walking into the prop house. Everyone was giving me weird looks, even Zora. "I know all of you are all thinking the same thing," I said finally calming down. They all nodded. "Why are you laughing?" everyone but Grady asked, Grady asked "do you have any cheese?" We all looked at him. "I embarrassed Chad again. Basically, he came in the commissary wearing a tux and sunglasses and I asked him why he was wearing that and then a spotlight hit him and he started to sing and he sounded good, anyway back on topic, I knew he was going to sing that so I sang La La Land I wrote this morning telling him that he might stand out but I won't become a jerk or a diva," I exclaimed. "I have seen that," Nico said. "How?" everyone asked. "YouTube," he said in a duh tone. "They are up there already?" I asked. "Yeah, here let's watch," Nico suggested. We then watched until we had to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time but here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

My mum had to go work early once again so I decided to once again head to the studios early and I knew that nobody was there because I couldn't see anyone's car that I knew off and I especially knew that Chad wasn't around because no cars around has his face on them. I headed to mine and Tawni's dressing room to practise one of my songs. It was called Love Me Like You Do. I started to sing.

"You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?"

I then put my keyboard away and started finishing a different song.

Chad's POV

Sonny sounded great to bad I am going to use that against her. I saw her pull in before I did; it's a good thing to. I heard her sing and I am going to be honest it sounded awesome.

Flashback…

I saw Sonny pull her car in and walk into the studios so I started to follow her. She walked into her and Blondie's dressing room grabbed her keyboard, wait she has a keyboard, and started to play.

"You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?"

End of Flashback…

I walked, not walk but jogged to my dressing room and started to finish up a breakup song I started ages before I knew Sonny and I was famous, it was when my heart got broken. I knew Sonny was going to sing that love song to me so I am going to sing this break up song to her to show her that true love doesn't exist. I then started to rehearse. I ended up rehearsing til lunchtime. Boy is Sonny in for a surprise.

Sonny's POV

Chad is going to get a shock today at lunch! I looked at the clock on the wall and it was lunchtime. Correction: Chad is going to get a shock RIGHT NOW"

Chad's POV

"Sonny," I said once she walked in. "Chad," she replied. "What have you got today?" I asked. "Something you will not expect," she replied. "Well you are singing first today," I shouted. "No you are!" she yelled back. "Come on everyone! SONNY! SONNY! SONNY!" I chanted and everyone copied. "SONNY! SONNY!" everyone in the cafeteria started to chant. Even Sonny's cast mates'. You should've seen the look on her face and she knew she had no choice so she walked onto stage and started playing a beat I didn't hear this morning. She started singing.

"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off" she finished and cheers were heard from each corner of the cafeteria. Then suddenly everyone started to chant "CHAD! CHAD! CHAD!" everyone was cheering especially Sonny.

I got on stage and started to sing. I know, I am going to look like a total idiot but it is better to sing then not.

"You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants

You got me scattered in pieces  
Shining like stars and screaming  
Lightening me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Hell over trip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby baby no I can't escape

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants (x4)

This is a modern fairytale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down down down

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants (x4)

The heart wants what it wants baby" I sang and everyone stopped looking at me but at Mr Condor as he walked in.

**I hope you enjoyed that but there is still more to come. Find out what will happen Sonny and Chad next only on SWACNUMBER1FAN stories!**


End file.
